


But You Like Her Better (Hizzie)

by iovestories



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous!Josie, Lowkey inspired by the song Heather by Conan Gray, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, THE love triangle, hizzie rain kiss, hope being oblivious, josie does stupid things bc she’s jealous, like a lot, minor Posie, pls don’t hate me I promise there’s a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovestories/pseuds/iovestories
Summary: [COMPLETED]““Stop lying Hope I know it was you!” Lizzie shouted, tears running down her face“Lizzie I l-“ she stopped herself and said instead “I care about you, I would never do anything to hurt you!”“Josie saw you talking to Penelope!” the girl replied“What- I- I don’t talk to Penelope anymore” Hope spoke, confused “not since she made fun of me for being an orphan”That caught Lizzie off guard, it was true, she remembered that day, when Penelope made a joke about Hope being an orphan. Hope cried for hours, she said Penelope was dead to her.Josie lied.”—————This is a short fanfic, the (present) events happen in a single day, however, for better understanding of Josie’s actions I’ll be alternating the present events with small flashbacks so some chapters will be very short.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter one: toxic waste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the events of this story happened on the 80s-90s so be aware that there will be a lot of homophobia, even from characters who are not straight (like Penelope). I didn't changed anyone's sexuality but, since most of them were raised by homophobic parents and taught to be against homosexually, no one is opened about their own sexuality.

**_Hope_ **

The morning breeze was freezing, Hope felt like it was piercing through her skin. She knew she should’ve taken the bus to The Salvatore School instead of biking, but that could mean bumping into Lizzie Saltzman and causing yet another fight.

Hope had no idea what was going on between them. The two girls had been best friends since the day they met, they were inseparable. They went camping every year, they traveled together, they had matching bracelets and matching necklaces, they were each other’s emergency contact… God, Hope has spent more time in Lizzie’s bedroom than her own.

But that changed last year and Hope had no clue why. Of course, there was that incident in the summer before, but everyone plays spin the bottle, is not a big deal. Okay, they kissed, but it was just a game and both of them agreed to let it go.

_So why does Lizzie hates me so much?_

**_Lizzie_ **

The bus was already crowded when it arrived at Lizzie's bus stop. She hated that, her stop was the last one so she either stay standing the entire ride or give up and walk her way to school.

It wasn't always that bad. Before the incident, her best friend Hope - who's bus stop was the first - would save her a seat in the front, but Hope didn't even ride the bus anymore and even if she did, Lizzie rather walk than spend a second next to her.

"Are you getting in or not?" The driver asked, impatiently chewing gum

"Yeah, sure" she got in, ignoring the mean looks the other girls shot her.

People laughed as she passed by them, making her way to the back. Lizzie knew what they were thinking, what they said about her behind her back. It was so humiliating, knowing that the whole school knew her deepest, darkest secret and made fun of her for it.

Sometimes she wished she could just disappear, she wanted it to end, for the world to just go away. She hated her life, she hated herself, but most of all, she hated _Hope Mikaelson_. 

After all, it was all her fault. She was the one who spread the rumors, she was the one who made Lizzie’s life a living hell.

_For no fucking reason_ , Lizzie reminded herself.

She spotted Mg in the back, his head buried in a comic book, as usual.

“Good morning” she greeted her friend 

“Good morning for you too, _dyke_ ” Alyssa Chang said -a little too loud - two seats ahead of her

“She wasn’t speaking to you!” Mg tried to defend Lizzie, but it was too late, the other kids had listened and were all giggling and whispering.

“If she does that again I swear to God-“

“It’s okay Mg” Lizzie interrupted him “it’s not your fault”

“Still” he continued “I hate watching them do that to you, no one should be judged by who they love”

“Yeah” Lizzie sighed

Looking back at the other girls, she saw Penelope Park talking in the center and everyone else glancing at her with such adoration, as though she was a princess, a goddess. They were fascinated by her.

It was hilarious, how fast things can change. For years, that was Lizzie, the queen, the girl envied and loved by all. Everyone wanted to be like her, to _be_ her, they would do whatever she said just to get her approval, being her friend was almost an honor.

Now they acted as though she was toxic waste.

_If only I wasn’t in love with the wrong person..._


	2. Chapter two: I wish I was her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter

_“She's got you mesmerized_

_While I die_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half, as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater_

_It's just polyester, but you like her better”_

**_Josie_ **

_“This isn’t a date”_ Josie reminded herself, even though she wished it was one.

It was a Friday night, nearly the end of their winter break, she had spent days building up courage to ask Hope to hang out with her, watch a movie, _completely_ platonic, of course.

It wasn’t like they’ve never done this before,watch a movie together, but it was the first time without Lizzie. Don’t get me wrong, Josie loved to hang out with her sister, but every time Lizzie was around, Hope only had eyes for her. It was as though Lizzie was a siren and Hope was the sailor hypnotized by her song.

The doorbell rang and Josie heard her father shout _“I’m going”,_ she then looked around her, the comfy sofa with the red, fluffy blanket over it, the popcorn bowl, the juice boxes… it was all perfect.

It might not be a date, but it sure looked like one.

“Hi, Jo” Hope greeted, entering the room

“Hey!” Josie said, a little too excited 

But all that excitement faded away once she saw Hope’s face. She seemed… disappointed, frustrated even, and Josie felt the need to ask her what was wrong, but it might had something to do with the fact that Josie lied to her and told her Lizzie would be there and she didn’t want to talk about anything related to Lizzie.

For once, it was going to be just her and Hope.

“What are we watching again?” She asked

“Star Wars” Josie said and Hope nodded, half hearted “but we can change if you want-“ 

“No, no, Star Wars is fine” Hope smiled, waving her hand “I’ve watched it before, that’s all”

Josie nodded and turned the Tv on.

They sat next to each other, the popcorn bowl being the only thing between them and the blanket keeping them warm -even though Hope’s bare presence was enough to warm Josie.

As time passed, Hope became more and more relaxed, Josie never understood why the other girl would get so anxious whenever they were alone, maybe it had something to do with her feelings…?

“May I crash your party?” A voice spoke, snapping Jo out of her train of thought 

Josie’s lips formed a frown as a smile blossomed on Hope’s and Lizzie entered the room.

“I thought you were going out with Mg” The brunette twin said, frustrated 

“He canceled last minute” Lizzie explained “family emergency”

“Great” Josie let out with a sigh

Whether Lizzie or Hope heard her, she would never know for Hope turned away from her and told Lizzie to stay with them. As usual, Lizzie sat next to Hope and the other girl casually leaned closer to her. 

Halfway through the movie, Josie saw Hope yawn and rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder, they were so close that they looked like a couple. It wasn’t new for them, the girls used to cuddle all the time, hold hands when no one was looking, share beds, sneak out to do God knows what together and it made Josie _so_ _jealous_.

_Why Lizzie?_ Josie would ask herself, _Why won’t Hope cuddle with_ me _? Why won’t she hold_ my _hand? What does Lizzie has that_ I _don’t?_

_I just want Hope to like me..._


	3. Chapter three: freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some homophobic slurs and it shows the bullying Lizzie suffered. If you don’t feel comfortable with it you can skip to Hope’s POV  
> (Pls don’t hate me I promise it gets better)

**_Lizzie_ **

It was as though the school was a freak show, and she the main attraction. Everywhere Lizzie would go, someone was there to make fun of her, either it was the students or the teachers themselves.

It was so _infuriating_. Specially because she did _nothing_ _wrong_. So what that she liked girls? So what that she wasn’t like everyone else? That was _her_ business, she should be free to love whoever she wanted.

_It’s not like I’m going to make out with a girl in front of them,_ _though what’s the matter with that?_

The only person that actually tried to defend her was Mg, always standing up for her, even to the teachers. Josie tried too, of course, but she had been avoiding Lizzie since the rumors started - sometimes Lizzie felt like her twin was embarrassed of her, of who she was. 

She wanted to believe otherwise, but why else would Josie stay away from her?

Lizzie made her way to her locker noticing, with a bit of concern, that the other students seemed to be ignoring her presence, weirdly quiet.

It was only when she opened her locker that Lizzie understood the others strange behavior. As soon as she pulled the door opened, dozens of small notes fell from it, scattering themselves around her. Most of them were just slurs - _dyke, freak, queer, weirdo_ \- things she heard every day, what really hurt her was that each one of them had a different handwriting and there were at least thirty of them, enough to fill her locker.

_So many people are willing to waste their time, to risk detention, just to prank me? To make me feel like a freak?_

She could feel the tears burning down her face as she dropped her books on the floor and ran to the nearest bathroom, locking herself inside.

**_Hope_ **

The students were strangely amused that day, as if there was a joke Hope wasn't aware of.

They whispered and laughed as she passed by them, completely oblivious of her presence.

_Did you see her face?_

_It was priceless_

_You should've done this sooner_

_I wish someone had brought a camera…_

_Where is she though?_

_Crying in the bathroom, like a little girl!_

Hope already had an idea of who they were talking about and the mess on Lizzie's locker was all the confirmation she needed.

_Oh god_ , she thought as she read the notes, anger taking over her.

She couldn’t take it anymore, seeing Lizzie suffer like that. Lizzie might not want her help, but that wouldn’t stop Hope from ending her misery, she wouldn’t let anyone hurt Lizzie ever again, she had to stop them.

“Kill yourself? Seriously?” she read the note out loud, making sure everyone around her heard her “What the hell is wrong with you people? All you do is bully her, and for what? Her sexuality doesn’t make her any less of a human being than you are” she read another note, _go to hell_ , it said “This, this is all wrong, if anyone should go to hell, is you!”

Silence fell upon the students. No one dared to speak up and some of them, like Penelope and Kaleb, seemed almost regretful. Hope gave them all one last look before turning on her heels and marching to the bathroom. 

The toilet was quiet save from the sobs coming from the last cubicle. The door was locked, but Hope knew it was Lizzie.

“Lizzie?” she called, there was hesitation from the other side, but no response 

“I know about what happened”

Nothing 

“Look” Hope said “I don’t know what’s going on between us, and honestly I don’t care” she leaned closer “what I do care about is you, and no matter what happens that won’t change” 

Still no response 

“Lizzie I-“ Hope sighed “I want you to be okay, so just… tell me what you want me to do, tell me how I can help”

A few minutes of silence passed till Hope finally gave up.

_Maybe she just wants to be alone,_ she thought 

Hope was already leaving when the door behind her clicked open. She turned around and there she was, mascara running down her face, her eyes puffy with tears.

“A ride home would be nice” Lizzie said with a sob.


	4. Chapter Four: I just wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter

_“Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”_

  
  


**_Josie_ **

“You’re gonna break her window if you keep doing that!” Josie said as Lizzie threw another rock on Hope’s window, trying to wake her up

“Do you have a better idea?”

“You could climb” Josie suggested, pointing at the tree whose crown reached the window 

“ _Seriously_? You want me to climb a tree wearing this” her twin gestured towards her red dress 

“I’ll do it then” Josie shrugged “I’m wearing pants anyway”

“Jo, if you fall…”

“I won’t, and even if I do, you’ll catch me” she winked and started climbing.

It wasn’t as easy as she thought -Josie slipped many times, causing Lizzie to have a few minor heart attacks- yet, several minutes later, she was able to reach Hope’s window.

She knocked once, twice, but nothing happened 

“I think she’s asleep” she looked down at her twin “maybe we should go without her?”

Lizzie shook her head

“We need Hope”

“Well the window is locked” Josie said after trying to open it “what am I supposed to do? Break it?”

“Hmm…” Lizzie tilted her head, deep in thought “Oh! Check the parapet, there should be a rock with a key inside”

“How do you even know that-”

“Just do it”

She did, and Lizzie was right, there was a small rock, almost imperceptible in the darkness of the night, with a post it on it.

_“Next time you sneak into my room_

_try to be more quiet, we don’t want_

_to wake my aunt up!”_

  
  


Josie felt a wave of jealousy take over her.

_So they’ve been meeting at night_

_That’s cool_

_No problem at all_

_Just cool_

_Why do I even care?_

_Hope is my friend_

_We’re just friends_

_Why does it matters if she’s hanging out with my sister?_

_I don’t care_

_Yeah_

_I don’t_

“Found it?” Lizzie questioned

“Yeah”

Josie unlocked the window

“Hope?” She called, but the other girl was sleeping like a rock

She then quietly entered the room. It felt wrong, like she was somehow invading her privacy, but if Lizzie could do it, so could she. 

Josie kept that in mind as she made her way to Hope’s bed, passing by her paintings and trying her best to ignore them - invasion of privacy and all - though she couldn’t help but noticed and specific drawing.

She picked it up to take a better look at it, it was just a sketch, but it was definitely Lizzie. Her twin was laughing, illuminated by the moonlight. She was wearing Hope’s sweater and sweatpants, Hope probably drew that one of the times Lizzie spent the night with her.

Josie put the drawing down

_It doesn't matter_ , she told herself _, I don't like Hope, we are just friends_

She then moved closer to Hope's bed, the other girl looked like an angel sleeping and Josie almost felt bad for waking her up.

"Hope" She slightly shook the other girl’s shoulders

“Lizzie?” Hope mumbled and Josie felt her heart crack in two

_It doesn’t matter, I don’t like Hope_

“No” she hid the sadness in her voice “it’s Josie, we’re going to a party, wanna come?”

“Sure” Hope said, yawing “just give me some time to get ready”

Josie nodded and turned around to give her some privacy to change clothes. She tried her best not to wonder what Lizzie and Hope did every night they spent together, it was certainly something that they didn’t want Josie to know or at least something they didn’t want to share with her.

_But why wouldn’t they tell me? We are best friends, we are supposed to share everything_

_Unless..._.

“I’m ready” Hope yanked Josie out of her train of thought and, after an awkward pause, they both began to climb down the tree

“Finally” Lizzie exclaimed 

“Shh” Hope whispered “you will wake my aunt!”

Lizzie rolled her eyes

“Come on we’re gonna be late”

-x-

The club was full with teenagers and adults wearing bright, colorful outfits.

Everything seemed to be glowing, even the dance floor, a colorful chess board, was glistening. 

“I love this place!” Hope shouted as they passed by a wall covered with posters - Britney Spears, Spice Girls, New Kids on The Block

“Sebastian told me about it” Lizzie shouted back “he said it was dope”

“He was right, for once” 

They all laughed

“Let’s get something to drink” Josie said

They made their way to the bar, bumping into some drunk teenagers and a couple making out - Josie was sure she heard Lizzie murmur _Ew._

“What can I get you?” The barman asked when they arrived 

“What’s your favorite?” Lizzie said

“How old are you?” He replied 

“Does it matter?” she smirked, flirting 

The man smiled - Hope didn’t look nearly as pleased

“I’ll get you girls an appletini”

He came back minutes later and, after thanking him for the drinks, the girls looked for a table.

They settle down next to the dance floor and though the drinks looked pretty, none of them liked the appletinis - Josie even choked on it.

When “Vogue” by Madonna started playing followed by Britney Spears‘ “Baby One More Time” Lizzie nearly jumped out of her seat.

“We _have_ to dance!” She shouted over the loud music

“I don’t really like dancing-“

“ _Please_ Hope” Lizzie cut her off “do it for me”

Hope rolled her eyes, but gave up either way

“Fine” she said “are you coming Jo?”

Josie shook her head

“Nah” the brunette told her “I’m not in the mood”

Hope smiled and was then dragged to the dance floor by Lizzie’s hand.

The two girls danced and danced, getting closer and closer to one another. Josie tried to avoid looking at them, focusing on anything that wouldn’t make her feel worse than she already did.

_Coming here was certainly a bad idea_

After a while, she managed to distract herself with a trivia game that could actually earn her some money - that if, of course, nobody else finished it first, though Josie was pretty sure she was smart enough to do so.

Maybe it was another player trying to sabotage her win, or God just decided that her life wasn’t bad enough already, regardless, the music changed abruptly, going from Smells Like Teen Spirit to Nothing Compares 2 U and Josie’ eyes went straight to the dance floor.

It was quite easy to find Hope and Lizzie, frozen as they looked around them, to all the couples slow dancing, too caught on their own bubbles to notice the two girls.

Josie was sure they would both leave, but then Lizzie took Hope’s hands and they began to dance. They weren’t nearly as close to each other as the other couples but it was still… romantic.

Josie watched as Lizzie spun Hope around and giggled when she tripped on her own foot and fell into Hope’s arms. They were looking at each other with such love and adoration… Josie wouldn’t be surprised if they kissed.

  
 _I just wanted her to be mine_ , Josie thought as her heart broke piece by piece.


	5. Chapter five: Truth

**_Hope_ **

Biking had never been harder. Between Lizzie’s tight hold on her waist and her head resting on her shoulder, Hope could barely focus on the road. 

She tried, really hard, to ignore the butterflies that seemed to be almost hysterical, and how sweet Lizzie’s hair smelled, but her mind kept going back to the last time they were this close... at the party, when they  _ kissed. _

Hope had never felt so good, so happy, in her entire life. She wanted to feel like that again. She liked to believe she still had a chance with Lizzie, but the other girl wouldn’t talk to her, let alone kiss her.

_ Maybe if I could fix whatever is broken... _

“We’re here” Lizzie announced and Hope parked her bike by the driveway.

She helped Lizzie get on her feet and gave her her bag.

For a moment they just stared at each other, not sure what to say. Hope didn’t want to say goodbye, she didn’t want to leave, she had missed this, just the two of them, safe inside their own bubble. And Lizzie, even though she wouldn’t care to admit, liked Hope’s company as well.

“Where’s everyone?” Hope broke the silence, noticing the empty garage 

“Hospital” Lizzie said “Josie is sick”

“Oh”

Lizzie nodded, looking down

“Are you sure you’re okay to be alone?” Hope asked “I could stay until your family comes back”

“What about school?”

“Skipping school one day won’t kill anyone” Hope told her with a shrug 

“Fine” Lizzie sighed and turned on her heels, walking towards her house.

Hope couldn’t help but smile.

_ That’s progress  _

**_Lizzie_ **

Hope was being awfully nice to her, which was extremely annoying, mostly because Lizzie couldn’t complain about her being there when her presence was so pleasing.

First she helped Lizzie take of her make up and gave her some tissues, then Hope found her a blanket to keep her warm, she also turned on the tv so Lizzie could distract herself.

“Can I make you anything?” Hope asked after a while “a sandwich maybe?”

“Is this how you plan to redeem yourself of your sins?” Lizzie shot back “food? A blanket?”

“My sins?” Hope stood up “what are you talking about”

“What you did, obviously” Lizzie said, turning her attention back to the tv

“I didn’t do anything” Hope insisted 

“Quit lying, I know the truth” Lizzie didn’t want to fight, she was tired and hurt, all she wanted was to watch tv and forget about the world.

Hope clearly didn’t feel the same.

“You know the truth? Well enlighten me then” she turned the tv off, forcing Lizzie to look at her “because all I know is that my best friend suddenly hates me and no one bothers to tell me why”

_ Alright, you want a fight, I’ll give you one _

“You wanna know why?” Lizzie stood up, tossing the blanket aside “You ruined my life! You turned the entire school against me, you took everything I had, my friends, my reputation, even my own sister avoids me because you couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut!”

Hope froze, and though she should be glad their argument was finally over, Lizzie felt like something was terribly wrong.

“You… you think it was me who spread the rumors?” She asked, so quietly Lizzie thought she might be imagining it.

“I don’t think it was, I  _ know _ it.” Lizzie tried to sound certain , but Hope’s confusion was making her nervous, insecure “Josie saw you talking to Penelope after the party, you told her I kissed you, knowing that she would use it against me”

“I don’t even talk to Penelope anymore” Hope said, perplexed “Not since she made fun of me for being an orphan” 

“But Josie said-“

“I lied” a voice spoke and both girls turned to find Josie standing by the door, a frightened expression on her face

**_Josie_ **

Since she left the hospital, Josie was taken by something she had hoped never to feel again. It was that feeling you have when you know something bad it’s about to happen but you’re not sure what, you just know it will.

Once she arrived at her house and saw Hope’s bike parked on the driveway the feeling became even stronger, and when she heard the voices inside the house, what they were talking about, she knew she was doomed.

“I don’t even talk to Penelope anymore” Hope was saying “Not since she made fun of me for being an orphan”

_ It’s time, it’s time to say the truth,  _ she realized 

“But Josie said-“

“I lied” Josie cut her off and both girls looked at her.

It was terrifying, knowing that her worst nightmare was coming true and there was nothing she could do about it. Lizzie would never forgive her, she was certain of that, and Hope, well, she might excuse her eventually but they would never be the same. 

This would change everything.

Josie cleared her throat 

“I was the one who told Penelope” she admitted, watching with fear as her sister’s rage grew

“Why would you do that?!” Lizzie demanded

“Because I was jealous, okay?” Josie told her sister and turned to look at Hope, who seemed as confused as one can be.

“I like you Hope, I’ve liked you since the moment we met but you only had eyes for Lizzie” she went on “that night, when you two kissed, Penelope found me crying in the backyard, she asked me what happened and I- I told her” she looked at Lizzie, searching her teary eyes for any sign of forgiveness “I asked her not to tell anyone but-” 

  
  


“And then you blamed me?” Hope cut her off “turned me into a villain just to break us up?”

“I just…” Josie sighed “I just wanted you to see me, all this time it was always Lizzie this, Lizzie that” she went on “you never even noticed me, all you cared about was Lizzie, I just wanted you…” she trailed off

“You ruined me” Lizzie spoke “you ruined me, because you were jealous?”

“Lizzie I’m so sorry” Josie tried to reach out but her twin pushed her away

“Get off me!” She shouted with such anger that Josie flinched 

A lightning stroke, highlighting the tears burning down Lizzie’s cheeks.

“I hate you” she said, lowering her voice

Josie couldn’t answer, it was as though she had forgotten how to speak, her own voice failed her. All she could do was watch, as Lizzie walked out the door, never looking back.

Hope didn’t say anything either, she just shot her a disapproving look before following Lizzie.

_ It’s over  _

_ I ruined everything  _


	6. Chapter six: almost every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter

_ “And I'll admit that I sometimes, maybe, might _

_ Think about you at night, well, almost every night _

_ No matter how I try to hide _

_ And erase you from my mind” _

**_Josie_ **

“Lizzie, are you awake?” Josie whispered, her head laying on her sister’s shoulder 

They were sharing the bed again, they had been doing that for awhile then, since their mother left. She said she just needed some time for herself, promised to come back soon, but both twins knew that she was lying.

Their parents marriage was never truly happy, they didn’t marry for love. Their mother, Caroline, got pregnant after a few dates with their dad, they decided to do what was best for their children, raise them as a family. 

It was easy at first, they did like each other, but with time they became aware of their partners flaws and the fights began. Lizzie and Josie didn’t understand them when they were younger, but then they did, they knew what those arguments meant. 

Their family was falling apart.

“Yeah?” Lizzie replied

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“As long as is not about mom and dad-“

“It’s not” Josie cut her off 

“Okay then”

“Have you ever loved anyone? Like, romantically”

Lizzie shifted, uncomfortably 

“Why?”

“Just answer, please?” Josie insisted

“Fine” Lizzie said “yes, but I’m not sure”

“Is it Hope?”

Lizzie sat up, pushing Josie away

“Why would you say that? Hope is my friend” she said “you’re the one obsessed with her”

Josie watched, startled, as her twin stood up and opened the wardrobe, Lizzie took a jacket and threw it over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Josie asked, even though she already knew the answer 

“None of your business” Lizzie mumbled.

Josie could’ve stopped her, she could’ve threatened to call their father, lock the door and hide the key, but there was no point, if Lizzie wanted to leave, she would find a way.

Besides, it didn’t matter, Josie had already gotten what she wanted. The spark of fear in her twins eyes and her sudden desire to leave was all the confirmation Josie needed.

Lizzie was in love with Hope.

_ And the feeling is probably mutual _ , she thought as she laid down on her back.

She wished Hope was there, with her, not Lizzie.

If she was there, Hope would ask her why she was crying, she would hug her and sing to make her feel better. Josie would fall asleep in her arms, as she did once, and dream of light blue eyes and auburn hair.

But Hope wasn’t there, she was with Lizzie.

_ Because she likes her better _

_ Because she chooses her, every time _

“Give up already” Josie told herself, yet again “they’re freaking soulmates”

**_Lizzie_ **

Hope was still awake when Lizzie unlocked the window and entered the room, being as careful as she could to keep quiet.

“What happened?” Hope asked, sleepy

“Family drama” Lizzie mumbled

Hope moved a little to her side, giving Lizzie some space on the bed so she could lay next to her and she did so.

Once Lizzie was next to her, Hope pulled the blankets over them.

“I think my mom left” Lizzie said after a moment “this time for good”

“I’m sorry” Hope took Lizzie’s hand and squeezed it “you don’t deserve that”

“Maybe I do” she mumbled “maybe I’m the reason she’s leaving in the first place”

“We both know she’s leaving because of that guy she was cheating on your dad”

“I know” Lizzie went on “but people only cheat when they are unhappy, what if I made her unhappy? With all my episodes and my stupid broken brain?”

“Lizzie, look at me” Hope held her face in her hands and lifted it so their eyes met “your mom cheated because she was in love with someone else, it has nothing to do with you”

“You keep saying that you’re broken and flawed, but that’s not true” Hope continued “you’re perfect, just the way you are”

A smile blossomed on Lizzie’s lips

“We should sleep now” Hope kissed her forehead “you will feel better tomorrow”

“Goodnight” Lizzie whispers 

“Sweet dreams” Hope said with a yawn 

The last thing Lizzie thought before she fell asleep was that Josie was right, she was in love with Hope.


	7. Chapter seven: always and forever

_ I fell in love today, there aren't any words that you can say _

_ That could ever get my mind to change _

_ She's enough for me, she's in love with me _

**_Lizzie_ **

  
  


Lizzie didn’t knew where she was going, and yes, it was pretty stupid to wander around in the middle of a storm but she rather freeze to death them spend another second in that house.

She couldn’t believe it. Josie, her own sister, betrayed her. It was all her fault. The bullying, the hatred, it was all her doing. And Hope, oh God, she blamed her the entire time when actually she was innocent.

_ She must hate me now _

“Everyone hates me” she laughed, sadly 

“Lizzie!?” Someone called, no, not someone, Hope.

Lizzie turned around following her voice, and there she was, standing in the pouring rain, just a few steps behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Lizzie asked

“Coming after you, obviously” Hope walk towards her, closing the distance between them “it’s freezing out here, you’re gonna get sick”

“And why do you care?”

Hope laughed

“I think after everything that happened it’s pretty obvious that I care about you”

“I was awful to you” Lizzie looked down, ashamed

“Hey” Hope lifted the other girl’s chin with her hand “nothing you say or do could ever change the way I feel about you”

She let her hand fall, but Lizzie caught it, a spark lightning up where their hands touched, their fingers intertwining.

“The way you feel about me” Lizzie echoed

“Yeah” Hope breath out

It all happened at once, Hope’s hand hooked around Lizzie’s neck, pulling her closer, Lizzie’s hands on her cheeks, their lips crashing into one another. The spark between them grew into a fire, one that not even the rain pouring on them could put out, it consumed both girls, but the heat didn’t hurt them, it brought them to life. The flames scorched every bit of anger, of hate between them, melting it into love.

Lizzie’s mind went back to all those little moments they spent together on Hope’s room at night, all those times she slept next to her, or when they held hands simply because it felt good. She had always wondered if there was something between them or if it was just her imagination, and now she knew.

They parted for a moment, gasping for air.

“Oh, how the tables have turned” Hope smiled “I guess this is what they call enemies to lovers”

“Shut up” Lizzie said and pulled her closer for another kiss.

**_Hope_ **

They ended up in each others arms, soaking wet because of the rain still pouring on them.

Hope knew they should go back, they had left at least twenty minutes ago, Alaric was probably worried sick by then, but it felt so good to be embraced by Lizzie that she didn’t care at all.

“I love you” Lizzie whispered “I should have told you sooner, I wanted to, but I was so scared” she went on “scared that you didn’t feel the same, that you would leave me”

“I loved you too” Hope whisper back “and I would never leave you, ever”

She then pulled apart, so she could looked Lizzie in the eyes 

“Lizzie” she said

“Yes?”

“I want to be with you” she told her “always and forever”

Lizzie smiled, happier then she had ever been

“And I’ll be with you, always and forever” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promised they would get a happy ending :)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie’s letter to her mother, Caroline

Dear mother,

You must be surprised by this letter, to be fair I was as well, I swore I would never speak to you again, not after you left us, but I did something and it made me understand (partially) why you abandoned us.

Love. Funny, isn’t it? It’s supposed to be the purest of emotions, and yet, it makes you do unforgivable things.

I remember the day you left, Lizzie had an episode and while dad took care of her I followed you outside, I looked into your eyes and I saw it, sadness, regret, leaving us didn’t make you happy, but you did it anyway, for him. 

You love Stefan, and that love was so strong that you were willing to leave your family for it. I couldn’t understand how an emotion could be stronger than the bond of family, but now I do.

I fell in love too, you see, there’s this girl, her name is Hope Mikaelson. I fell for her the moment I met her and for years I tried to get her attention, but she was too busy falling for Lizzie. 

Yes, the girl I love is in love with my sister, who deeply loves her back. I know, what a beautiful love triangle are we.

I thought I could get Hope out of my head, but I can’t. I want her, mom, and a few months back that need, that love, made me betray my own sister.

I hurt her, I hurt Lizzie, I destroyed her life and ruined her reputation all because of love. I don’t know if she will ever forgive me, but I’m sure I’ll never forgive myself for what a put her through.

I did try to redeem myself, though. I convinced dad to move to another town, not so far from Mystic Falls, where nobody knew us, so Lizzie could have a fresh start. I let go of my passion for Hope, though I still love her the same.

Lizzie and Hope are a couple now (not that they didn’t act like one before) they are officially together, and I have to admit that they are perfect for each other, I’ve never seen Lizzie so happy.

I would ask you how you’re doing, but I’m sure you’re living your best life, in fact there’s a rumor you and Stefan have a baby on the way, will I have another sibling? Please tell me it’s a boy, dealing with Lizzie is already hard, imagine if there were two of her…

Love, Josie


End file.
